


Antítesis

by KarasuKiiro



Category: Readyyy! Project (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKiiro/pseuds/KarasuKiiro
Summary: Junnosuke acompaña a Aki a una de sus dichosas juntas, y comienza a divagar. Sabe que no le gustan las personas sociables en demasía, pero "Acchan", parecía ser su excepción radical a la regla.
Relationships: Sanada Junnosuke/Aki Takachiko





	Antítesis

Era algo inusual para Junnosuke, y Aki lo sabía. El muchacho nacido en noviembre acostumbraba a sonreír sólo cuando era necesario, pero siempre era cortés, lo que convertía su actuar, en un arma de doble filo.

Aki sabía que al de cabellos rosados no le gustaba estar ahí. Era tan sencillo como mirar al chico tratando de hacer sonreír a sus amigos otaku, para saber que el de ojos rojizos estaba entrando en pánico.

Junnosuke sabía que no pasaba desapercibido. Su compañero de cabellos violeta lo miraba preocupado, probablemente a sabiendas de la situación tan compleja que estaba pasando. Esa no era una sala de clases, Junnosuke no conocía a nadie, y por tanto, todas las personas para él, ahí, eran lo que más detestaba. Seres vacíos sin motivación alguna. Y por mucho que Aki le agradara, era parte de ese círculo de chicos vacíos a los cuáles no les interesaba reír desde el fondo de su corazón por alguna bobada lanzada al aire como una broma.

Bueno, no era como si al nacido en noviembre le importara, de todos modos. Él sólo quería ensayar, hacer feliz al resto, y tratar de comprender a todas las personas sin importar como fueran. ¡Pero es que, los muchachos de ahí violentaban su lema de "La risa es justicia"! ¡estaba cansado! Tal vez sólo debía recostarse en el césped y mirar al cielo. Sí, eso era lo mejor.

-¿Junnosuke? -Murmuró Aki, viendo como el de cabellos rosados se quitaba la gorra y, estirándose, la utilizaba a modo de cubre ojos-, ¿no te estás divirtiendo? ¿por qué viniste si sabías que sería así? -Cuestionó, sin ápice de malicia.

-Quería pasar más tiempo contigo, supongo. -Soltó con sinceridad, por debajo de la gorra.

Aki sintió un escalofrío, y lanzó una pequeña carcajada queda.

-Eres tan extraño y sincero, ¡pero no deberías forzarte! ¡seguro Soushi estará bebiendo el té! Podrías haberle hecho compañía. -Comentó, acomodándose un poco más cerca de su compañero, al cuál los rayos del sol embellecían con su color otoñal sobre su pecho y rostro.

Junnosuke no comprendía por qué Aki quería hablarle tanto, siendo que eran tan diferentes, pero no era como que le molestara... Al fin y al cabo, sólo tenía una impresión de aquel muchacho, al menos, por todo lo que había aprendido al observarlo, y pasar muchísimo tiempo a su lado. «Por más que hable con mucha gente, en el fondo está muy solo» y con ese pensamiento, sólo sonrió bajo la obscuridad que su refugio le brindaba.

-Ah, no te preocupes tanto por mí, Acchan. Fue mi decisión hacerte compañía, así que es mi responsabilidad estar hasta el final, ¡ya verás como consigo algo! -Mencionó con entusiasmo, aunque su voz era ligeramente retenida. ¿Por qué no podía ser totalmente sincero con Aki? ¿por qué no podía decirle que ese tipo de personas era todo lo que odiaba?

-¡No, no, no! ¡le diré a Zen que te preparé Shogayaki como recompensa! -Exclamó, con los ojos casí brillantes por la decisión.

Junnosuke sintió como una calidez se extendía muy dentro de su pecho, bajaba por su esófago, y llegaba a su barriga. Claro, ya entendía cuál era la diferencia entre todas esas personas y su querido Acchan.

-Well... -El de cabellos rosa se mordió la lengua en el momento en que salió aquella simple palabra de sus labios.

-¡No hay nada de que preocuparse! -Rió Aki, y pudo sentir una gran paz-, siempre que estás nervioso, se te escapa el hablar en inglés. Eso es realmente adorable~ ¡Ah! -Le llegó una bola de césped de sus compañeros, y Aki se alejó velozmente de Junnosuke, ocasionando que este sólo diera un suspiro de satisfacción, mientras ligeramente, el arrebol hacía de las suyas sobre su barriga.

"Tal vez no sea tan malo si Acchan puede reír de esa forma. Al final, todos crecemos en un ambiente diferente..." pensó, sintiéndose satisfecho de pronto.

Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos sintiendo un gran cansancio.

-Junnosuke siempre es así, ¡pero no es malo! -Escuchó reír a Aki apenas comenzó a ser consciente. Se había quedado dormido, y no había abierto sus ojos, por lo que deducía que el sol lo encandilaría.

Se levantó, sin abrirlos, buscando con las yemas de sus dedos a su compañero de ojos lila. Palpó el césped, encontrándose con una mano suave, una mano cálida. Una mano que había reconocido porque muchas veces tuvo el gusto de sujetar.

Su compañero respondió al agarre, mientras que el nacido en noviembre sentía cómo algo dentro de su pecho saltaba de puro gozo, y se mantenía a ciegas.

-¡Acá estoy! -Dijo, sujetando entre sus dedos, los ajenos, y acercándose en el acto, pegando sus frentes-, ya puedes abrir tus ojos, así no te encandilarás. -Y repentinamente, comprendió por qué Aki tenía tantos amigos en el internet, así como fuera de este.

Con sólo una simple mirada, el chico nacido en junio había logrado lo que quería evitar, juntando sus frentes, y acelerando su pecho.

"No pudiste evitar que el sol me encandilara, Acchan" sonrió ladino, sintiendo como algo revoloteaba muy dentro en su interior. Quizás la felicidad de tener a alguien tan considerado a su lado, que aún siendo todo lo que detesta en las personas, es aquella antítesis de alegría.

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble de mis bebos. Nació en un viaje de vuelta a mi ciudad, luego de un atareado fin de semana. ¿Qué decirles? Implementé un HC, el cuál consiste en Junnosuke hablando inglés cuando está nervioso~ ¡espero les haya gustado! Con una persona que lo lea, yo feliz. Y ojalá le den una oportunidad a este precioso proyecto.


End file.
